Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Revealed trailer
by Unicron1000
Summary: A trailer for the rewritten version of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Revealed. More details and info on my profile.


**Hi everyone, this is a trailer for the rewritten version of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Revealed which will be published soon. Now I will not be writing a lot because of my tablet being broken but I** **manage to use it to the best of my ability.**

* * *

"And it was written in the book of prophecy's, that when the worlds alligned, a perpetual conflict would be fought on a world fallen to darkness. And the hearts of the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Said Nick as he stared at the map of the worlds on the monitor.

"And it seems that it's endpoint is the Keyblade Graveyard." Said Mickey as he looked at the monitor.

"How long are we talking?" Asked Aqua.

"A few days at most." Said Mickey as he turned to look at them.

XXXX

"Formed from raw darkness itself, gaze upon Dark blood." Said Nexus.

"Legend tells it holds the power to revive the dead." Aros claimed.

Nexus grinned evilly as he looked at the shard of crystalized Dark blood in his hand.

XXXX

Nexus plunged the Dark blood into his chest, uniting it with his heart. He screamed in agony as he felt the Dark blood flow through his veins. His eyes glowed black and purple.

"Its as if the Blood of Dezerus courses through my veins, as if I can hear his very thoughts."

XXXX

"Do you know me, follower of light?" Asked Dezerus.

"Dezerus, the god of darkness." Said Nick as he clenched his fist.

"Good, now know me as Dezerus, your destroyer!" He yelled.

XXXX

The gigantic manifestation of Dezerus was about to crush Nick when black and purple energy bolts were shot through his head and his body fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Who did that?" Asked Sora.

"Wasn't me." Said Aqua.

"Me neither." Said Terra.

Aqua pushed a button on the communicator in her ear.

" _Mickey?_ " She asked.

" _What is_ _it?_ " He asked. " _What happened?_ "

"I happened." Nexus yelled as he stood on top of the body of Dezerus's manifestation.

XXXX

Nexus put his hands on his head as he fought for control over his body. He screamed as he heard Dezerus's voice say, " _Nexus, destroy the king! I command you!_ "

Nexus had no control over his body as he summoned his keyblade and slowly walked towards Nick. The white of his eyes were completely black along with his pupils, but his iris's were a glowing purple. He raised his keyblade about to kill Nick when he started to fight for control over his body. He striked but caught it in his hand and summoned it away. His eyes turned back to normal as he had control over his body again.

 **"NEXUS IS COMMANDED BY NO** **ONE!"** He yelled.

XXXX

Sora punched Riku away and turned to Nexus's comatosed body and looked at the shard of Dark blood in his hand. Mickey called his name and stopped to turn and look at him. Sora's purple eyes stared at him as he said something that made his blood run cold.

"Sora can't hear you anymore." Nexus said through Sora.

"As much as we want you to leave Sora's body, we can't let you go back to your own!" He said as he ran towards him and grabbed the Dark blood. But Sora grabbed him by throat and threw him away. He turned to Nexus's body and plunged the Dark blood shard into his chest, awakening him.

His eyes shot open as he started to stand up. Sora regained control over his body and he, along with Riku and Mickey, watched as he stood up to his full height.

"Seekers of Darkness, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Nexus exclaimed.

XXXX

A light corridor opened and Nick walked out of it with the Hearts Blade on his back. He saw a piece of the Heart shard, it glowed blue and he recognized it as the wisdom shard. He saw Nexus walking towards him with a sword on his back as well.

"Claim your prize, Nick...If you can."

Nick looked at Nexus's arm and saw a piece of armor that was different from the rest of the armor on his body. He was shocked to see the armor of one of the Kings of Light on his arm. He was angry that Nexus would disturb the final resting place of one of the Kings of Light.

"Holy kingdom hearts Nexus, what have you done?!" He asked.

"This?" He asked as he moved his arm. "I find it affords me certain advantages, such as the use of the Forge of Kingdom Hearts."

Nick glared at him.

Nexus took the sword off his back and looked at it. " My first creation, formed from the very Blood of Dezerus, I call it the Dark Hearts Blade, slayer of Kings if you will."

And he ran towards him with a roar.

XXXX

Xehanort stood in front of Nexus, keyblade in hand.

"I believe that you know that I am looking for a vessel so that I can forge the X-blade, and you would be a perfect vessel for me." He said.

"You are a fool if you think I would accept to being your vessel, I am the King of Darkness, I serve no one but myself." Said Nexus. He turned to walk away.

Xehanort charged a piece of his heart into his keyblade while quietly saying,"I never said it was an option, Nexus." He fired the piece of heart at Nexus, but Nexus was prepared for that. He summoned his keyblade while quickly spinning around and destroyed the piece of Xehanort's heart.

XXXX

Nexus looked at where the light corridor was a second before and growled while clenching a fist. He touched a finger to his lip and saw that he was bleeding Dark blood.

"This is nearly the beginning, I now possess enough Dark blood to reanimate Dezerus himself!" He said as he started to laugh evilly as Dark blood crystals grew from the ground.

XXXX

Nexus threw the Dark blood shard into the ground and the dead started to rise.

"RISE MY ARMY!"

XXXX

The glow from the Hearts Blade faded as the message ended. Nick looked at the others. "It is necessary that we find the final relic of light, the Heart shard."

"Heart shard?" Asked Roxas.

"What's that?" Asked Riku.

"A source of pure energy, the very core of Kingdom hearts itself." Said Nick.

XXXX

"If Nick wishes to fight a final battle for both light and darkness, this will be our last stand." Said Nexus as he looked at the Dark Hearts Blade in his hand.

XXXX

 **Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Revealed.**


End file.
